In The Summer Rain
by Mysteriosa
Summary: Song fic of Matthew Morrison first Single "Summer Rain". Guess the pairing because it might or might not be the usually pairing I have in mind. Some "M" moment but is "T". Hope you enjoy it! Review or PM your guesses! :D  M


_**In The Summer Rain**_

They were watching the sun setting, when they saw the dark cloud hovering over them. She looked down at the people on the ground and they were rushing inside any building and bus shelter to make sure that they didn't get wet from the soon to come rain storm. Then tiny droplets started falling, earning their attention, but from afar, where the dark clouds hadn't reached yet, the sun was still beautiful to watch, so they remained there and as the minutes went by the Sun eventually disappeared but both of them remained still.

He kissed her on the lips and by the way things were heating up, things were about to get interesting; especially when they started to kneel onto the rooftop ground, not too far but not too close of the Neon lights. She gave him a look that sent a message what she wanted and where she wanted to be touched. Usually he would worry about the the number of people that could see them and he actually didn't care, he just leaned in for the most exotic kiss he'd given her, causing her to moan in response.

_On the rooftop thinkin' it's about to pour  
People run for shelter, tryin' to get out that storm  
But I got you with me, the sun behind me  
So what are we leavin' for? Let's stay. Let's get carried away  
Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care_

As she unbuttoned his dress shirt, he saw how beautiful she looked as the Neon lights hit her skin. She kissed him and pushed her tongue into his mouth, while pushing his shirt off of his shoulders. This caused him to groan his approval and letting his tongue join hers as the y fought for dominance. He then slowly started to pull her shirt up, while her hands felt his abs and chest.

"Who needs Lover's lane?" she said, causing him to chuckle in sultry way which sent shivers through her body, before she pulled him back down to her and kissed him sensually.

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain_

He purposely pushed his his into hers, causing her to moan in to his mouth as they were getting more and more serious. He was in only his boxers, his pants had been pushed down below his knees, while she was in only her bra and panties as her pants had also been pushed down her knees. They felt the rain falling a little harder, but only a little, which got them more in the the current mood they were in.

She sat up quickly looking deep into his dark eyes filled with love and lust. She ran her hand through his now soaked short hair, and he closed his eyes before tilting his head up feeling the droplets landing onto his face before he felt her kissing, licking and lightly bitting his neck. She then felt his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to him before he pushed her back on the ground of the rooftop, letting droplets falls from his face onto hers as he leaned onto her and gently lowered her underwear.

_Nothin' better than givin' this all to you  
And the weather's only adding to the mood  
See the wind's blowin', fire's growin', both of us soakin' wet  
But let's stay, yeah. Let's get carried away_

_Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care_

As they joined as one, they slowly started moving together in a familiar rhythmic dance they've done many times before. Kissing her neck, and nibbling knowing that it would leave a hickey, while she was marking his back with her nails as he felt her nearing the edge of her climax.

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain_

She pulled him close to her as her voice started to rise until she screamed his name and arching her back off the ground. He groaned out her name as he reached his climax and collapsed onto her. They lay there breathing heavily, eyes locked onto each other, with big smiles on their faces, before gently and softly kissing on another as they enjoyed the afterglow. 

_There's no place that I'd rather make love to you  
Right here on this roof, yeah  
Look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain_

He pulled up his pants as did she, once they had enough energy to move. He had just buttoned up his dress shirt, when he felt his phone buzzing. He looked and saw that he had gotten a text from work, telling him that they had gotten a case and they needed to be at the bureau in thirty minutes. After telling her so they both went back into his place, grab their go bags, changes into dry clothes, left to get into the SUV, since his car wasn't working, and were off to the bureau. She drove, but had one hand holding his and he held it to his lips and kissed her hand.

_Look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain_

"Oh god... I just realized something" he said as he got paler.

"What?" she was worried at how fast he had paled just now.

"People could have seen us" he gulped nervously, this caused her laugh out loud, leaving him utterly confused.


End file.
